Aun no son suficientes lagrimas
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Era una simple mision, ir curar la hija del Daimyo y regresar a la aldea, nunca se imagino toparse con cierto ex-compañero pelinegro; mucho menos que terminaria sola y desnuda en medio del bosque. Sasu/Saku -Lemon-


**Aun no son suficientes lágrimas**

**By**

**Nosferatu523**

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece, si fuese mio Sasuke estaria muerto.**

**Dedicado a Xochitl.**

* * *

_El ser irónico se ríe del otro y de sí mismo, sufre lo mismo que sufre el destinatario._

* * *

Era irónico como uno se esfuerza tanto para lograr cumplir sus metas y…no poderlas cumplir. Cuanto más lo intentas con todo tu fervor y esfuerzo, mucho más lejos esta, mas allá de tu alcance; entonces el tiempo pasa, te das por vencido; sabes que ya no hay ninguna manera que lograras hacerlo, asi que lo dejas y sigues con tu vida…y cuando menos te lo esperas tu meta esta frente a ti y es como una bofetada en la cara. Destino…casualidad…suerte…infortunio, llámalo como quieras, al fin y al cabo viene siendo lo mismo y te trae a un mismo lugar…el aquí y el ahora.

Era un día nublado, Sakura lo había notado desde que salió de la residencia del Daimyo, si no se apuraba no lograría llegar a Konoha antes de que empezase a llover, y con tan solo ver el cielo cubierto con un manto de nubes grises sabia que sería una tormenta grande.

Suspiro por lo bajo antes de apresurar sus paso por el inmenso bosque despoblado, pareciera que el clima reflejaba sus emociones; no le agradaba para nada hacer misiones sola…y mucho menos tan cerca de la aldea del Sonido…era nostálgico, pero misiones eran misiones, y Konoha realmente ocupaba el dinero que pago el Daimyo por sus servicios.

Después del ataque de Pein a Konoha, la aldea había quedado en completas ruinas y Tsunade (quien había despertado de su coma poco después) empezó a aceptar misiones un tanto difíciles para atraer buenos ingresos para la construcción de la aldea.

He aquí el por qué ella se encuentra en medio de un bosque casi abandonado corriendo de vuelta hacia su hogar.

Tsunade había recibido una carta de un Daimyo muy rico y poderoso de un pueblo cerca de la frontera con la aldea del Sonido que requería los servicios de una de sus mejores ninja medico para que curara a su hija que estaba bastante enferma, si accedía a esto se le pagaría una muy buena suma de dinero ya que su hija era la luz de sus ojos.

Normalmente y en cualquier otra situación Tsunade se cabrearía diciendo que un ninja medico no era una doctor que hacia visitas a casa…pero en la situación en que se encuentra Konoha no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la misión, y eso significaba mandar a Sakura-sola- a sanar a la hija mimada del Daimyo.

El viaje de Konoha a la frontera con Otogakure era de una día entero-sin descanso- fue un viaje aburrido, sin nadie con quien hablar, pero pareciera que su tiempo paso rápido viendo el hermoso paisaje de bosques y campos abiertos llenos de pasto y flores.

Llegando al hogar de Daimyo de inmediato se dispuso a ver a la chica, quien después de una simple exanimación, Sakura se dio cuenta (a su disgusto) que no se trataba más que de un simple resfriado. Habiéndola sanado, se puso en marcha de vuelta a Konoha casi de inmediato.

Y aquí es en donde empieza su desafortunado (¿afortunado?) episodio, que nunca olvidara.

* * *

_No existe la casualidad, solo lo inevitable._

* * *

Seguía corriendo por la frondosidad con una rapidez y gracia que solo una kunoichi podría lograr tener. Inmersa en sus pensamientos nostálgicos sobre cierto ex –miembro ojinegro de su equipo, por poco y choca contra un descomunal árbol caído en medio del camino.

Frunciendo el ceño en irritación al verlo decidió en vez de rodearlo o brincarlo, simplemente lo levantaría (con la escusa de que sus músculos ocupaban ejercitarse) y quitaría del camino.

Moldeando chakra en sus puños levanto con facilidad el árbol de más de mil kilos de peso como si fuera una simple rama y lo aventó hacia un lado del bosque, fuera de su camino.

Jamás debió de haberlo hecho.

Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado lo que vería al voltear al lugar en donde hace unos segundos estaba un árbol de más de 10 metros de largo.

…

Sasuke.

Inmediatamente su postura cambio a una rígida, cada célula de su cuerpo se congelo al ver al objeto de su nostalgia, tristeza y desdicha; pero también…quien hacia palpitar su corazón.

Sasuke en todo su esplendor, y con su sharingan activado, a solo unos metros de distancia a ella; observándola con esos ojos malditos.

El Uchiha no se lo podía creer, se había salido de la guarida de Orochimaru (estaba ahí en una misión con Taka) para ir al pueblo más cercano a surtirse de municiones…traducción alimento comestible. Pese a su indignación al tener que ir él, el líder del grupo a surtir la alacena se fue sin queja alguna, cualquier motivo para salir de ese lugar (de los gritos de Karin y Suigetsu) y respirar aire fresco era bueno, asi que cuando se dirigía hacia su objetivo; un pueblo al cruzar la frontera que dividía el territorio entre Otogakure y Konoha, y sintió un chakra familiar, dedujo que era su antiguo equipo en otra misión sin sentido en busca de él para logara llevarlo de nuevo a Konoha.

Eso fue antes de que se diera cuenta de que solo era un chakra el que sentía, uno muy familiar, de quien se supone fue la única integrante femenina del equipo 7; el elemento débil.

Asi que cuando sintió que esa misma persona débil dejara salir un inmenso chakra, su curiosidad le gano y fue a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

El ver que la chica peli rosa levantara un árbol de más de una tonelada de peso como si fuera nada, fue un _poco_ impresionante; después de que se suponía que era una inútil.

Con su sharingan lo podía ver todo, exactamente como acumulaba el chakra necesario a sus puños para lograr levantar el tronco, control de chakra perfecto; todo el equipo sabía que Sakura tenía muy buen control de chakra, pero debió de haber entrenado con alguien quien le enseñase como utilizarlo de la manera adecuada, y viendo su bolsa en la parte trasera de su espalda baja era una ninja medico; Kakashi obviamente no fue su maestro.

Esperaba que ya con su nuevo poder ya no fuese tan inservible…o tal vez si lo seguía siendo, ya que no había sentido su presencia aun después de haber movido el árbol, al parecer la chica estaba o muy sumida en sus pensamientos o muy ocupada sacudiéndose las manos de rastros de polvo y tierra.

Cualquiera de esas dos razones no le importaban al Uchiha para el ella seguía siendo la misma:

….

Seguía siendo igual de estúpida.

Asi que cuando volteo la cabeza y lo vio, no se sorprendió al ver como la chica se paralizaba.

Sakura no se lo creía, se negada rotundamente a creer lo que estaba justo delante de ella frente a sus ojos.

Sasuke, su hermoso Sasuke estaba en frente de ella, en medio de aquel inmenso y solitario bosque.

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos color jade haciendo un rastro por sus mejillas como dos ríos abundantes, no podía dejar de llorar.

-Sasuke-kun, realmente eres tú.- Murmuro después de unos segundos.

-Hn.- Fue lo único que respondió arrogantemente el estoico pelinegro.

Y sin más paso a lo largo de ella, ignorándola listo para ir por el camino donde ella vino.

Dejando sus lagrimas de emoción, de amor por Sasuke la peli rosa sin pensarlos dos veces lo siguió, lo acababa de encontrar estaba loco si creía que lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Sasuke-kun espera,…hacia dónde vas?- Le pregunto con cautela la ojiverde.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora lárgate antes de que te mate, eres una molestia.- Fríamente le contesto el Uchiha, ningún momento titubeando ni dudando sus palabras. Estaba hablando seriamente.

* * *

_Ya te lo he dicho, la única manera de llegar al corazón de una mujer es por el camino del tormento. No conozco otro más efectivo._

* * *

La peli rosa se detuvo al oír esas palabras, las mismas que solía decirle cuando estaba en Konoha, cuando era parte del equipo 7.

Molestia. Estorbo.

¿Acaso eso era lo único que ella era para él?

Le dolió, le dolió mucho escuchar esas palabras, después de casi cuatro años de no saber absolutamente NADA sobre él, y lo único que le puede decir es que es una molestia, entonces de que le había servido entrenar tanto bajo Tsunade, aprender todas sus técnicas para ser una excelente kunoichi y medico ninja?

-Sasuke-kun…- Le dijo tomándolo por el brazo. Dicha persona paro y se quedo quieto, no movía ningún musculo manteniendo su postura perfectamente recta. -…solo quiero hablar, hace mucho que no sabemos… que yo no sé nada de ti, juro que no intentare hacer nada, no le comentare a nadie en la aldea que te vi y no te obligare a regresar a Konoha.-

El Uchiha dejo escuchar un sonido parecido a una risa burlona al escuchar la última parte del comentario de la flor de cerezo.

-Hn, y hasta crees que podrías forzarme a regresar a esa patética escusa de aldea.-

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Sakura, el Uchiha se había soltado de su agarre y la tomo de lo brazos estampándola contra un árbol.

-Ughh.- Se quejo la peli rosa al impactarse contra el árbol.

-Escúchame bien Sa-ku-ra.- Le dijo el moreno, mirándola directo a los ojos Sharingan activado. -No hables hasta que yo te diga, no respires hasta que te lo ordene…no harás absolutamente nada sin que yo te de permiso antes… ¿entendido?-

Palabras vacías llenas de odio, fue lo único que escucho salir de la boca del ojinegro. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir tristeza ver que Sasuke había cambiado mucho los últimos años.

-H-hai Sasuke-kun- Pareciera una década desde que sus palabras fueron dichas y una respuesta fuera escuchada. Se sentía tan pequeña e insignificante ante el Uchiha que no pudo evitar ser sumisa ante él.

Una simple respuesta fue todo lo que ocupo el Uchiha, con eso tomo de las caderas a la ojiverde y la acerco contra su cuerpo chocando asi sus labios contra los de ella, haciendo que esta dejara salir un pequeño gemido al ser sorprendida repentinamente. Era su primer beso, eso cualquiera lo podría deducir, tímidamente movía sus labios rosados contra los del chico tratando de seguir su rápido paso, mientras este mordía su labio inferior hábilmente forzándola a abrir su boca para introducir su lengua y asi poder saborearla mejor. Una vez invadida su boca entrelazo su lengua con la de la chica succionando levemente el musculo húmedo, ganándose asi un grito apagado de la peli rosa.

Era un beso lujurioso sin trazos de amor o cariño, mucho menos pasión…simplemente puro deseo carnal. Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, esperaba todo menos esto de Sasuke, de hecho hasta este momento creía que el Uchiha carecía de hormonas, pero por lo visto hasta el oh todopoderoso Sasuke Uchiha tenía sus necesidades y ella, ELLA, Sakura Haruno había sido elegida para poder satisfacerlo. Se sentía tan feliz, por fin su amado Sasuke-kun la había notado, tomado en cuenta; ya no sería considerada un estorbo.

Sasuke por su parte no tenía planeado esto, pero al ver como la chica le respondía y se doblegaba ante él, no pudo evitar sentir excitación. Aparte de que tenía necesidad como hombre y no era todos los días en que se topaba con su ex –compañera quien lo amaba, y haría cualquier cosa por el…y para cerrar con broche de oro; _virgen_. El solo imaginar cómo sería adentrarse en ella su miembro empezaba a endurecerse. No iba a perder esta oportunidad, sí; tenia a Karin pero esa chica le abría las piernas a cualquier hombre apuesto que se cruzase por su camino. Sacando los pensamientos de la chica de su equipo, siguió con la tarea pendiente.

Sakura debía admitir que esto no era como en sus sueños y fantasías en donde Sasuke la besaba lenta y apasionadamente, con sentimiento, la tocaba y trataba con gran cuidado; casi con miedo a que ella se pudiera romper, y al final le hacía el amor dulcemente con lentitud y mucha delicadeza haciendo que ella se envolviera en un mundo de placer.

Una lengua forzando profundamente su entrada a su caverna hiso que la peli rosa se saliese de sus fantasías. Sakura sin saber que hacer mientras el Uchiha violaba su boca opto por pasar sus brazos por el cuello del chico y pasar sus manos por su cabellera negra. Mínimo ella si podría hacer lo que tanto anhelaba y soñaba.

Inmediatamente Sasuke puso un alto en sus actos y apretó más fuerte las caderas de la chica en forma de advertencia. -No me toques.- Una orden. -¿Acaso te di permiso de que me tocaras?- Su voz fría y monótona pregunto mientras levantaba una fina ceja negra y miraba profundamente a la kunoichi que tenía a su merced.

No, esto no era nada de lo que se había imaginado. _-Pero aun asi…es Sasuke-kun.- _Pensó la kunoichi mientras sentía como el Uchiha se pegaba mas a ella haciendo que su espalda se friccionara dolorosamente contra la corteza del árbol mientras Sasuke la tocaba bruscamente a través de su ropa. Manos grandes fuertes y ásperas le agarraban el trasero y lo apretaba pegándola más contra su cuerpo, pelvis contra pelvis dejándola asi sentir su deseo por ella.

Espasmos de placer lograron apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando sintió la parte baja del Uchiha pegado a ella, podía sentir el erecto miembro de el en su entre pierna, pulsando vivamente. Y al final no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido cuando sintió que esas manos hábiles le agarraban un seno a través de su ropa.

* * *

_"La felicidad solo está en lo que excita, y sólo el crimen excita: la virtud,__  
__que no es más que un estado de inacción y reposo, jamás puede conducir a la felicidad."_

* * *

Justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la tomaría ahí justo en ese árbol, sin importarle que ella estuviera incomoda que sus actos rudos no fueran lo que ella deseaba (aunque le provocaran placer) y que la corteza del árbol le estuviera raspando la espalda dolorosamente.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun- El pelinegro quien estaba a punto de bajarle el cierre de la camisa roja a la chica volteo a verla con una mirada que no podría ser descrita más que llena de molestia y disgusto al lograr escuchar el pequeño murmullo de su ex –compañera de equipo.

-Que demonios quieres Sakura… ¿acaso no te dije que cerraras la boca?- Si voz era helada y llena de odio, realmente le molestaba que la mocosa estúpida no le hiciese caso, mínimo Karin le hacía caso con tal de que se la tirara de vez en cuando.

Viendo los ojos rojos de Sasuke, sharingan vívidamente, sintió temor, temor por primera vez de Sasuke, quien nunca en su vida pensó que le haría daño, aunque ahorita no estaba muy segura de ello.

-Am…la corteza del árbol me molesta la espalda y la verdad no sé qué es exactamente lo que quieres…- Miro hacia el suelo, cualquier parte era mejor que ver esos ojos de demonio. -… digo te acabo de ver por primera vez después de cuatro años y me sorprendes asi de repente…solo quiero saber que…- Se quedo callada al no saber que mas agregar.

Sasuke quien estaba ya harto de la estúpida y sus preguntas aun mas idiotas que ella tuvo que contenerse al escucharla y no rodar los ojos.

-Sakura, cállate y disfruta, no hay nada de qué hablar y no me importa de estuvieses recargada en un rosal lleno de espinas, no t moverás de ahí… ¿entendido?-

Ojos verdes se abrieron al máximo al ver que el Uchiha seguía siendo el mismo egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo y hace lo que quiere.

Juntando mas sus partes intimas con las de la chica, Sasuke dejo pasar sus dedos en una leve caricia por la pierna derecha de la peli rosa dejando un rastro que encendía a la chica, no dejo de mover sus dedos hasta que llegaron al muslo, entonces levanto la pierna y la envolvió alrededor de su cadera, haciendo que su erección quedara justo en la intimidad de ella y prosiguió a mecer las caderas en mímica a una penetración. Inmediatamente los ojos de la chica se cerraron y un sollozo de deleite salió por sus labios rojos e hinchados. La excitación que sentía la peli rosa ya era bastante y con la estimulación al sentir algo largo y duro frotándose contra ella era demasiado.

Estando envuelta en el placer no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había regresado a su antigua tarea de bajarle el cierre de la camisa, asi que cuando escucho el sonido del cierre siendo desprendido, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, nadie más que ella misma se había visto desnuda y no sabía si a Sasuke le agradaría lo que viese, después de todo ella no estaba tan bien dotada en ese departamento como Ino o Hinata…Kami hasta TenTen tenía más busto que ella.

Pero al parecer el pelinegro no le importo, acabando de bajarle el cierre le quito la camisa y la aventó por ahí. Pero aun tenía un obstáculo más, las vendas que tapan sus senos y escondían de su mirada lujuriosa. Harto de perder tanto tiempo acumulo un poco de chakra en la punta de su dedo y con un fino corte cayeron a sus pies las vendas dejando por fin expuesta el pecho de la kunoichi.

Sakura tímidamente subió sus brazos a sus senos para taparse de la mirada lechosa que el Uchiha le aventaba, pero sus extremidades no llegaron a su destino, Los ojos carmesí del chico decían más que mil palabras _`Ni se te ocurra.´_ Inmediatamente bajo sus brazos a sus lados.

Observándola bien no pudo evitar más que sentirse satisfecho, si la chica tenia senos pequeños, pero lo suficientemente grandes para que cupieran en la copa de su mano, acercándose como un cazador a su presa paso su lengua por el cuello de la flor de cerezo, tenía la piel blanca, podría decir que llegaba a ser un tono pálido; pero considerado hermoso de cualquier manera, era suave y tenue, y siendo ninja medico le aseguraba no tener ninguna cicatriz que marcara esa piel blanca.

No pudiendo contenerse empezó a besar animosamente su cuello, succionando hasta que su piel suave se volvía un color rojo, bajando sus labios los paso por la garganta de ella para proseguir más abajo hasta llegar a un seno, lamiéndolo hasta que su pequeño pezón café se endurecía, tomándolo en su boca se dispuso a morder y succionarlo mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba su otro seno y tomaba su pezón entre su dedo índice y pulgar estimulándolo en movimientos circulares.

Sakura sintiendo que iba a desfallecer bajo la pierna que rodeaba la cadera de Sasuke al suelo asi teniendo mejor apoyo. Olvidándose por completo de la amenaza anterior de no tocarlo agarro fuertemente los hombros del chico para mantener el equilibrio.

* * *

_La crueldad lejos de ser un vicio es el primer sentimiento que imprime en nosotros la naturaleza._

* * *

Sin importarle si lo estaba tocando o no dejo los pechos de la kunoichi por un momento antes de desfajarse la holgada playera blanca y quitarse dejándola caer al suelo, su piel ardía y necesitaba sentir la piel de la chica con la suya…por lo tanto no hacía falta que tuviese tanta ropa puesta.

Incomodo sintió como su miembro estaba ya lo suficiente duro como para tirarse a la medico, pero no…todavía no estaba lista, tenía una cosa en mente antes de hacerla suya, asi que agarrando en su puño la cabellera rosa de la chica la hiso caer fuertemente en sus rodillas al suelo, en el transcurso raspándoselas y ganados asi un quejido audible por parte de la flor.

-¿Sasuke-kun, que ocurre?- Sus ojos verdes mostraban confusión y temor. -¿Hice algo malo?…no fue mi intención agarrarte, per…-

-¡Calla!-

El sharingan dando vueltas amenazadoramente combinado con el tono de voz del Uchiha fueron más que suficientes para hacerle quedar quedamente callada.

Soltando el cabello de la chica, movió sus manos a su shimenawa purpura que usaba como cinto y comenzó a desatarlo, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones puestos, desabrochándose el pantalón rápidamente los bajo lo suficiente como para dejar su miembro erecto a la vista.

Sakura de inmediato se sonrojo, no es que fuera la primera vez que viera a un pene erecto, era una medico después de todo, pero el ver a Sasuke mostrándole esa parte de su anatomía tan de cerca le daba un poco de pena, y en realidad no sabía realmente lo que pretendía con aquello.

Viendo que la chica de plano no entendía que es lo quería de ella Sasuke tuvo que contenerse las ganas de matarla en aquel momento, respirando profundamente controlo su molestia y volvió agarrarle su cabellera y de un jalón la acerco hasta que su cara estaba justo en frente de erguido miembro, podía sentir como el aliento de la chica chocaba contra él y tuvo que controlar el deseo de gemir.

No lo podía creer, tenía el largo y sin mencionar grueso miembro de Sasuke en su cara, no pudo evitar más que admirarlo; estaba erguido orgullosamente ante ella una gota de precum (liquido pre-eyaculatorio) en el glande de su miembro. Estaba tan mes merada que hasta que no sintió otro tirón en su cabellera no volteo a ver al Uchiha quien la veía desde arriba con una mueca de burla.

-¿Y qué esperas?- Su tono burlón delataba la seriedad con la que hablaba.

Captando que era exactamente lo que el más chico de los Uchiha quería que hiciese, se dispuso a hacerle entender que no sabía exactamente que hacer ya que nunca había hecho algo por el estilo, claro Ino y Temari de vez en cuando le contaban una que otra cosa, pero aun asi una cosa era lo que te contaban y otra era hacerlo.

-Am…Sasuke-kun…yo nunca he…he...hecho algo como esto, no sé qué...-

-Abre la boca e introdúcelo dentro de ella.- Al parecer le encantaba interrumpirla mientras hacia el pobre intento patético de hablar.

Suspirando profundamente hiso lo que Sasuke le había ordenado, con cuidado tomo su miembro en la mano y se extraño de cuan suave era, moviendo su mano hacia arriba y abajo experimentalmente se percato de cómo la respiración de Sasuke había cambiado, de estar tranquila paso a estar más fuerte.

Sacando su lengua decidió pasarla por el glande de su miembro, asi probando por primera vez los fluidos seminales de un hombre. No era la cosa más agradable que había probado pero era un sabor único, tan Sasuke asi que introdujo su miembro en la boca hasta donde pudo, intentando evitar atragantarse con él.

Moviendo su cabeza arriba y atrás y hacia adelante como lo había hecho con su mano sintió como Sasuke agarraba más fuerte su cabellera cuando le gustaba lo que hacía. Necesitando un bocado de aire lo retiro de su boca y lamio de arriba hacia abajo plantando besos por todas partes, succionando levemente la cabeza antes de volver a tomarlo por completo en su boca; justo en ese momento sintió como Sasuke apretaba con fuerzas su cabello y forzaba su cara más cerca de su pelvis haciendo que se atragantara con su miembro. Después de unos momentos las soltó por completo dejándola caer duramente el suelo.

Se encontraba en cuclillas con los brazos y piernas en el suelo mientras tosía y trataba de recuperar el aliento cuando escucho los primeros relámpagos en el cielo, anunciando que la tormenta llegaría pronto.

Harto ya de juegos, agarro el brazo de la ojiverde y levanto fácilmente del suelo; expertamente bajo los pantaloncillos negros de Sakura por sus bien formadas piernas y tiro por allá no importándole en donde cayeran, agarrándole el trasero la levanto y pego mas su cuerpo contra la corteza del árbol, Sakura viéndose obligada a pasar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro. Mordiéndose el labio para no dejar salir un quejido audible, ya que el Uchiha se enojaría se aguanto el dolor que paso por su espalda al ser raspada bruscamente mientras el chico la aplastaba contra el árbol.

Por suerte Sasuke no se dio cuenta de nada ya que estaba lo bastante distraído desabrochando las hebillas de la falda rosada de la kunoichi, mientras le basaba con fervor y deseo, la chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando le había quitado su bolsa de medico ninja.

Tsunade estaría de los decepcionada al verla tan frágil y dócil ante el Uchiha, dejando su guarida abajo y dejándolo hacer lo que quisiese con su cuerpo, tratándola como una vil ramera; ya podía escuchar las palabras de su mentora, _` ¿Para esto es para lo que querías hacerte fuerte, es esto para lo que te entrene? Estoy decepcionada en ti Sakura.´_ Sacudiendo la cabeza quiso intentar librarse de aquellos pensamientos, tendrían que entender que es Sasuke con quien estaba, y eso era la más valida escusa existente para ella, o al menos eso se estaba haciendo creer en ese momento. En el fondo sabia que todo aquello estaba mal, y que estado copulando con el enemigo era considerado traición hacia su aldea, su gente amada…y por primera vez en su vida no le importo, al diablo con sus deberes como kunoichi, Sasuke estaba con ella y era todo lo que importaba…aunque la vocecita en su cabeza dijera todo lo contrario.

Fue eludida de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Sasuke movía una de sus manos de su trasero y volteándolo a ver se percato de que su falda estaba en el suelo y se encontraba solo con unas bragas que cubrían lo necesario, y que Sasuke se encontraba actualmente a punto de rasgarle esa última prenda.

-Espera Sasuke-kun!-

Muy tarde, el sonido de elástico rompiéndose lleno el silencioso bosque, y ahora Sakura tenía una marca roja más en el cuerpo en donde Sasuke le había arrancado las bragas.

-Hn-

Pegándola más al árbol se aseguro de que no se cayera antes de empezar con su tarea.

Pasando sus dedos por donde ningún hombre y ni siquiera ella misma había tocado introdujo un dedo y comprobó por lo apretada que estaba que efectivamente era virgen.

No pudo contener una media sonrisa que se le formo en los labios al saber que él sería el primero en introducir a la inocente flor de cerezo al mundo del pecado, lujuria y deseo carnal.

-Ahh…Sa-sasuke-kun-

Introdujo otro dedo y empezó a moverlos adentro y afuera de su vagina, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba, pasando su dedo pulgar por el pequeño botoncito que tenia situado en la parte superior de su intimidad.

No pudo evitar echar un grito de placer al sentir los dedos de Sasuke penetrándola y estimulando su clítoris. Si seguía asi pronto llegaría a su orgasmo estaba segura…solo ocupaba un poco más.

-Sasuke, no pares por favor…no te detengas…ahhh.-

Dejando ver otra media sonrisa, inmediatamente retiro sus dedos, siendo premiado con un quejido de ella y se los llevo a la boca, probando el sabor de la peli rosa.

-Que demonios te pasa…-

Se quedo boquiabierta al ver que Sasuke introducía sus dedos llenos de su esencia a su boca lamiéndolos, todo esto sin dejar de verla en ningún momento a los ojos.

Casi inmediatamente tomo sus labios en otro beso candente, introducía su lengua forzosamente haciéndola que se probase a sí misma. Justo en ese momento sintió como Sasuke alineaba su miembro en su entrada y no pudo más que sentir pánico.

-Espera…todavía no…Sasuke.-

-Hn-

Y con eso se fue adentrando poco a poco, podía sentir como sus paredes le apretaban el miembro estirándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y cuando escucho un sollozo de Sakura y su cara se escondió entre su cuello supo que había roto su himen y le había quitado su virginidad, aun asi no se detuvo hasta llegar al tope y tener todo su miembro dentro de ella.

Le dolía, eso nadie lo podía evitar pero aun asi ¿porque Sasuke no fue un poco mas gentil con ella? Sentía como la estiraba hasta sus límites, pues el grosor del Uchiha no era poco. Sasuke ni siquiera le dio tiempo de acostumbrase a la sensación de algo ajeno en su cuerpo e inmediatamente se puso a embestirla fuertemente, con cada embestida su espalda se raspaba con el árbol haciendo que el dolor se intensificara. Sabía que su espalda estaría llena de sangre y rasguños por todas partes pero al parecer Sasuke estaba muy metido en sus actividades como para importarle.

-Sasuke, mi espalda...el árbol, por favor…bájame- Elevo el tono de su voz para que este la pudiese escuchar y al parecer asi fue, pues paro de penetrarla y la miro.

-¿Qué?-

-Mi…mi, espalda Sasuke…me duele…el árbol.- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir.

-Che-

Soltándola, Sakura inmediatamente sintió como su miembro salía de ella y como caía al suelo sin nada que soportarla contra el árbol, cayendo asi en su espalda al suelo. No paso ni un segundo cuando Sasuke estaba encima de ella otra vez adentrándola rápidamente.

-Ya estas cómoda, ahora cállate.- En realidad estaba muy lejos de estar cómoda siento jodida en el suelo en medio de un bosque, pero podría ser peor…podría estar pegada al árbol aun.

Saber eso no la ayudaba mucho.

El pelinegro abrió mas sus piernas y las paso por sus hombros mientras agarraba más velocidad, y en unos instantes los gemidos de Sakura llenaron el solitario bosque, con cada penetración estaba golpeando justo en su punto G, ese punto que la hacía ver estrellas y la envolvía en un mundo de puro deleite, las uñas de la chica se encajaban duramente en su espalda violando las advertencias que le había dado; sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos y mas excitación cada vez que cada uña se clavaba mas, dejando (estaba seguro) diez perfectas marcas rojas en su espalda.

El sonido de piel chocando con piel también estaba presente con los sollozos de `Sasuke-kun´, aunque cada vez los relámpagos se hacían más presentes logrando ahogar los sonidos que emitían la pareja.

No paso mucho antes de que Sasuke sintiese las primeras gotas de agua caer sobre ellos, y maldijo internamente; quería hacer esto sin la necesidad de tener que mojarse pero a veces no todo sale como uno lo planea.

Las pocas gotas se convirtieron en muchas y en poco tiempo se encontraban empapados de agua los dos, y en caso de Sakura llena de lodo, pero aun asi el Uchiha no dejaba de embestirla, ni ella de gemir.

No debía de sentir esto, ni estar gimiéndole como una ramera, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba está sintiendo inmenso placer y no quería que se detuviera.

No teniendo suficiente de ella y sabiendo que estaba llegando casi a su final, el ninja renegado la volteo de repente dejándola a gatas, no importándole que su cuerpo estuviese lleno de lodo, se dispuso a penetrarla dese ese angulo, sintiendo como sus paredes internas lo apretaban sabrosamente, cada vez que la embestía se adentraba mas a ella y topaba hasta el fondo en donde sabía que era su cérvix.

Solo unas cuantas embestidas mas y Sakura sintió su primer orgasmo, su cuerpo entero se lleno de placer inimaginable, cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos al suelo apoyando la cara en ellos, podía sentir como apretaba el miembro de Sasuke y este dejaba salir lo más cercano a un gemido antes de quedarse totalmente quieto…había llegado a su clímax también.

Recuperando el aliento, se levanto del suelo, introdujo de nuevo su miembro dentro de su pantalón, localizo su shimenawa la volvió a amarrar a su cintura, todo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al localizar su camisa holgada que estaba enlodada simplemente se la paso por el hombro y agarro a Kusanagi quien estaba recargada contra un árbol… ¿a qué horas la había puesto ahí? Todo esto mientras Sakura lo veía entre ojos, tirada en el suelo mojado y enlodado, completamente desnuda y usada.

La vio por unos instantes, y se acerco a ella, estando en frente se puso de cuclillas y la agarro del mentón a la fuerza viendo que la chica no lo voltearía a ver por su propia gana.

-Recuerda, solo yo podre llenar el hueco entre tus piernas.- Y la beso por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y seguir por su camino...seguramente hacia el pueblo.

Relámpagos sonaban más fuerte, y Sakura dejo salir un sollozo fuerte, asi no era como quería que fuera su primera vez nunca imagino que Sasuke sería _tan_ egoísta. Ni siquiera la había levantado del suelo, mucho menos había buscado su ropa, la uso y ella lo había dejado le había dado su consentimiento, era peor que una prostituta…mínimo a ellas se les pagaba por sus servicios.

-Sakura-

Su voz hiso que volteara casi inmediatamente, al parecer todavía no se había ido, estaba a unos cinco metros de ella.

-Arigato-

Esa simple palabra le había roto lo poco que quedaba de su corazón, su mundo se vino hacia abajo no pudo contenerse más y dejo salir un grito desgarrador mientras golpeaba con sus puños la tierra mojada, el cielo llorando todo lo que ella no podía…porque no había suficientes lagrimas para llorarle a Uchiha Sasuke, con el nunca serian suficientes.

* * *

_Adiós, compadecedme y no dejéis de amarme._


End file.
